Hidden World
by paleMistress
Summary: My first FanFic. A stranger comes to our favorite fourth-grade class and brings them a message: The world they are living in right now is not the real one, but the one Princess Helga made to save her Prince Arnold. Chapter's 2-3 now up...R&R Please!!!
1. The introduction of Amalthia.

  
Hey everyone! This is my first Hey Arnold Fic, so don't scoff TOO much while you're reading  
this, kay? This story is one HUGE piece of fantasy that was inspired while I was watching the   
cartoon 'The Maxx' R&R PLEASE!!!! I REALLY wanna know how I did, and if I don't get good reviews,  
I'll just stop this one and send in some of my better stuff (Which doesn't follow this kind of   
story line, cross my heart!) Alrighty then, :::Cracks Knuckles::: Let's get started...  
Disclaimer- Me no own-ie Hey Arnold, capice?  
  
~*~Hidden World~*~  
Chapter one- Amalthia is Introduced  
  
  
In every way, the day was perfect. The sun was shining warmly, the birds were chirping happily,  
and everything was joyous, the world was at peace.  
It was perfect.  
It was giving me the enternal yuck.  
It's not that I hate days like this, not at all, when I'm in the right mood. But what's the  
point of everything around you being so cheerful while you just barely managed to heave  
yourself out of bed this morning? I don't know what's causing it, but for some reason,  
I feel like I've had a knife stuck in my head since I woke up. My temples are pounding to  
the beat of some savage drum and it feels like my brain has been put in a vice. I had gone  
to the medicine cabinat to see if there were any headache pills, but, naturally, there weren't.  
Mirium drains every bottle of Tylonal we get to help calm her everlasting hangover. I'm on the   
bus now, sitting a little bit more to the back then I usually would and covering my eyes with  
my hand. I never knew how loud a bus could be until today. Does Nadine always blow her nose  
loud enough for the ground to shake? And I never realized the sun could be so blinding. My  
only wish for today had been to curl up in my room, close all the blinds and pull the covers  
of my bed up over me, crying from the pain in my mind. However, the cruel ogre that calls   
himself my father shut me out of the house saying that Olga would have never taken a sick  
day for something like a headache. Well, I got news for you, Bob, this isn't a 'headache', this  
is the Migraine from Hell. I wish today were over.  
"Salutations, Helga. How are you this lovly morning?" I heard a person say as they sat beside  
me on the bus. I grin ruefully, Phoebe, it had to be. My genius of a best-freind.  
"Hi Pheeb's." I whisper, which is the loudest noise I can deal with at present. Abruptly, the  
bus hits a Godzilla-sized pothole and I moan softly in agony.  
"Why, Helga, what's the matter?" she asked, concern and fear plainly evident in her voice.  
"Head. Throbing. Pain." was all I could manage to say, I hoped it was enough.  
"Oh, dear, is it really that horrible?" she asked with simpathy.  
"Please, just kill me now." I sigh sadly. And slowly begin to massage my temples with my thumbs,   
praying to get the desired result. I feel Phoebe pat my shoulder, trying to say the soothing   
things one best friend should when the other's in pain. I really am lucky to have Phoebe.   
"Helga?" I hear another voice ask, I haven't looked up once from my hands, so I can't see any  
faces. But I don't need to see his face, his voice is permanently etched into my mind,  
"What, Arnoldo?" I said, trying to sound dangerous. It came out pityful.  
"Are you alright?" he asks. I inwardly smile, he doesn't miss a beat, does he? My caring angel,  
my only love, always so concerned, even for the ones that show no concern for him.  
"Yes. Go away." is all I could choke out at that time.  
"No you're not, why don't you go home?" he tries. Oh, so that's why he's here, is it? A day   
without Helga G. Pataki, also known as a day in paradise. I can't help but feel dejected.  
"Can't. Bob won't let me." God, I feel like a two-year-old just learning to talk. I feel the bus  
lurch to a stop. I shakily lift myself out of the seat, my eyes acciedently locking with Arnolds.  
His look is that of worry, and I almost smile at that cute footballheaded face of his.  
Almost. But remember, I'm still in pain here.  
Phoebe tries to help me off the bus, but I pull away. I'm a big girl, and I don't need anyone,  
thank you very much! By luck alone, it just so happened the bus was late that day, and we got  
to school just in time to hear the bell ring, (which, by the way, almost made me pass out, but  
at least it meant we could go inside and I could hide from the blazing sun and the loud  
noises of the schoolyard). I made my way through the halls in record time and was the first  
to class, sitting at my desk and putting my head down.  
"Helga? Is something not right with you on this 'special' day?" that was Mr. Simmons. Doi.  
"Headache." I groan. Jeez, I have such simulating conversations when I'm sick.  
"Oh my, would you like to call your parents?" he said in his most caring tone.   
"No, it's ok." I mumble  
"Are you sure?"  
"Uh-Huh." I grunt. He walks away slowly, and I can tell he's not convinced. Oh well, big deal.  
Everyone else is piling into class around this time, and that's when I heard Harold shouting,  
"Ohhhhh! Look! It's HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLGGGAAAAA! Wassa matter Helwga? Does'um's head Hurt?"  
I wince in sheer agony. His voice is reverberating inside my skull.  
"Leave her alone, Harold." I hear Arnold's voice say to him. Ah, my kind, sweet angel.  
"Yeah? And why should I ARNUULLLD?" he retorts with his usual intelligent comeback.  
"You'll stop." I say coldly, just loud enough for the whole class to hear, "Or else,  
the second I get better I'm gonna puond you into the pavement, Pink Boy." I open my eyes and see  
Harold slowly backing away. I grin weakly, that threat never failed to work.   
"Alright, Alright, class. Please take your seats," said Mr. Simmons, "I have a very 'special'  
anouncement for you." Phoebe tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to face her.  
"Are you positive you well enough to last the day, Helga?" She whispered,  
"Sure Pheeb's, sure." I assured her, turning back to our fruitbasket of a teacher.  
"Class," he began, "Today we have a very 'special' guest to teach us history today. She's a  
grade ten Student-Teacher from Aleena Sprigmen High School. Would please give a very 'special'  
class welcome to Miss. Amalthia Faylynn." as he finished, he went to the door and ushered in the   
girl. I looked her over wearily, she was mid-height with a nice tan. She had a mass of dark,   
silighly sloppy, lose curly hair that exploded around her face and was held back by a black   
velvet band. She wore a white one-strap shirt and form fitting dark denim flare with light brown  
laces up the sides. She steped into the classroom with a cat-like grace and turn to Simmons,  
"You may leave now if you wish, sir. I'm sure I can handle things well enough alone."  
What is that accent? I can place it, but it's like nothing I've ever heard before. Anyways,  
Mr. Simmons nods and walks out casually, leaving us alone with the girl. Her bright brown eyes  
dart around the room for a time before falling on me. I look away, she chuckels,  
"My name, as you know, is Amalthia Faylynn. But, just call me Amalthia. I'm here to teach you  
the History of Fables, Folklore and Fairy Tale's." she smiles happily,  
"Fairy Tales? I grew out of those when I was Five." was Rhonda's haughty response. Amalthia  
shook her head patiently and laughed, "I'm afraid many people think the same way you do," she  
said, "They think of the stories as a source of entertainment for young children. But they're  
mistaken. Every story you have ever heard, began with the truth. It's just that, after being  
turned and twisted by the telling's of so many over the years, the origional tale became  
somewhat diluted." She had captured everyone's attention by now. Even I, who was sitting on   
the stoop of Death's doorway with my headache, became somewhat interested. Suddenly, Amalthia's  
eyes settled on me once more, and she smiled warmly. She walked over to my desk and knelt down  
beside it, "A headache, darling?" she asked me. I gave her a wierd look, no one calls me  
'darling', what was this girl up to? Oh well, I'm in to much pain to care.  
"Yeah, so?" I answer snapishly  
"Do you want to get rid of it?" she questioned. Smooth and calm, like a summer wind.  
"Doi! But I don't have any pills." I say through grited teeth. she threw back her head and  
erupted with diamond-studded laughter,  
"You don't need medicine, all you need is my help, if you let me." she giggled. Stinky chose  
this moment to chime in, "Gawarsh, How's ya gunna do that, Miss Ah-malthia?"  
She smiled, a hidden secretive smile with a slew of unknown meanings,   
"You'll see." she said, still keeping her gaze steadily on me,  
"Trust me, youngling?" she whispered. I looked at her eyes, and they seemed to swirl with   
every colour imaginable. It was all I could do to nod mutely. Yes, I trusted Amalthia, whoever  
she was. She nodded knowingly and raised her hands to my temples, until they were hovering a few  
inches away. She began to hum a tune, and then sung it out loud,  
"From silver tops of moon-touched trees  
And rocked about in the summer-lands breeze  
I heal My Lady, every side,  
In the name of Faerie tricks, pomp and Pride."  
Her eyes stopped swirling and she watched me expectantly. A dark mist lifted from my head and  
I felt better then I ever imagined I could again. The class crowded around both of us,  
"Helga? Are you alright?" asked Phoebe,  
"Yeah, you okay?" came Sid,  
"What did she do?" grilled Gerald,  
"Do you feel better?" said Arnold.  
I touched my forehead lightly, "It's like I never had a headache at all." I replied to my   
stunned class. Then, snapping back into my bully facade, I glared at Almalthia,  
"How, in the name of Crimany did you do that?" I inquired cruely. She meerly smirked,  
"Magick." she replied bluntly, and sashayed back to the front of the class, leaving us huddled  
around my desk. She poised herself and began,  
"You all need to here a tale, sit and be still. Do not speak or comment, simply accept all I  
tell you until I have done." Everyone took there seats as Amalthia breathed,  
"This story is about a Princess named Helga, her Faerie Handmaiden, Amalthia, and her Royal   
Friends and Love. This story, My Lady Helga." she said, stopping to look at me, "Is about how   
you have created the world that you see around us now, all out of a desprate attempt to save your  
noble Prince Arnold."  
  
~End of Chapter One~  
...and... I'm just gonna stop there. Do you like it? R&R if you do. I wrote this on a whim,  
and I don't know what to think of it, so if ya wanna flame me, go right ahead! As I said,  
If you don't like this, I'll send in the stories I've actually been WORKING on... So, until  
next time, wishin' u,  
Luv  
Life   
Luck  
n' Lafta  
  
~*~The Cosmic Dreamer~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tell us the Story/ Tale of the Volzung's

  
  
Hey Everyone! Well, it turn's out that nobody hates this lil' tale o' mine! Yay! So, I guess that mean's it's time for a new chapter!  
Hehehe...time for me to see how wierd I can get before you roll your eyes and shout "Oh, come on!" to the computer screen.  
MUWAHAHAHAHA...:::coughs::: uh, sorry...bit of a curly moment there.   
Okay, let's get this thing going...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Hey Arnold....But this story? IT'S MINE!!! GET AWAY CRAIG! GET YOUR OWN IDEA'S!!!  
Hmmm.... maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much sugar today...  
  
~*~Hidden World~*~  
Chapter Two- Tell us the Story/ Tale of the Volzung's  
  
I choked on my own breath when I heard what she said to Helga. HER Prince Arnold? Since when am I Helga's? Since when   
am I a Prince?!? I know she told us not to say a word, but I have to speak,  
"Amalthia, what are you talking about?" I ask, begining to question this girls sanity. Amalthia glared at me like I was the lowest  
form of human being on earth. I looked down at my desk shamefully,  
"I shall explain, Prince Arnold." she replied icily, "Until then, Mortal boy, hold your toungue." I looked back up at her, confused.  
Mortal boy? What does she mean by 'Mortal'? What the heck does she think SHE is? Of course, right now, I don't think it would  
be safe to assume anything of her. After all, when she came in here, she was a normal girl. Now she's taken care of Helga's  
headache with 'Magick' and is about to tell us how HELGA created the world.  
"If there will be no more inturuption's." she said, shoting me a warning glance, "I will begin."  
Everyone, including me, sat silently, and Amalthia began to speak, looking only at Helga,  
"You see, My Lady (Which is what she had began to call Helga), I am not a Human Mortal, and niether are you. We are Faeries,  
My Lady. And no, I do not mean those ghastly small winged things that carry wands and sprinkle Pixie dust here and there. We  
are the true Faerie's, being's woven out of true Magick. And you, My Lady Helga, are our Princess." Here Helga's eyes almost  
poped and she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, "You have been living in this dream of yours for a full  
year now, and the Volzung's have finally found you. My Lady, you cannot protect him forever."   
"Volzung's?" Helga breathed, Amalthia nodded aprovingly. I got a little annoyed, why did Helga get to inturupt? Was I 'Him'?  
"It is quite a long story." she answered.  
"Then tell it." Helga said shortly. Amalthia nodded again and folded her hands,  
"It began a little longer then a year ago. The world, which was Known far and Wide as Avalon, was a peaceful place where  
all was right and Joyous. The Kings and Queens of the different lands were all friendly with eachother, and there was want for   
nothing, for everyone had all they desired. The most powerful of these Royals, however, was your family, My Lady. The Faerie  
Royalty, rulers of all Magick and the Realm beyond the Spirit World, known as the Golden Land. You were next in line for the  
throne, My Lady, for although your sister was older then you, she had not a quarter of the power that you posessed. We taught  
you every Fay art there was to learn. Script, Warrior Art's, and naturally, the strongest Magick known to our kind, which you  
picked up with astounding ease. All was in it's place, all was right... When suddenly, a Dark Force swept over our land, and  
devoured our hope. They were a people, a breed of the strongest Demons known to the immortals. They called themselves  
the Volzung, and they fed off the land and energy of our people, only to replace it with the venom of thier evil souls. Thier leader,  
Myrth, was a power-obsessed lunatic. He wanted only one thing, My Lady. He wanted Avalon. He wanted our world. But  
none of the Royal's would bow to his Whim, and fled from thier lands, thier homes, to our Land, Land of the Faeries. You met  
all the people you see in this room at that time. All of this class is part of a Royal family, be it a Mortal one or otherwise. The one  
you call Lila is Princess of the Leprechauns, Gerald is Prince of the Bards and Gypsys, Phoebe is Princess to the Saderconn,  
otherwise known as the Sword's People and Arnold is Prince to a land called Irefitirion, which you named Ireland, My Lady.  
I could tell you the rest, but time is short, so I will say only this. After weaking your parent's power, Myrth asked for one of  
the Royals, with a true heart, to face him in a soul-combat for the right to rule the World. It was the Prince Arnold, My Lady,  
who agreed to his challenge. But you were worried, My Lady, you feared that he would not live, and you cared to much to  
let him die. So, with all of your powers, you created this world, you created this dream we are in. The buildings, the costumes,  
the inventions, none of them are real, they were all created to protect Prince Arnold. For, with the shield of Magick that  
you brought over the land, It would be long time before Mryth could seek his revenge. You made all but me, My Lady, forget  
who they truly were and what this world was before you twisted it into this nightmare. I retained my knowledge, however, to  
help you change your dream back to it's original when the Volzung's finally broke your Magick. The day has come, My Lady,  
The Volzungs are here, and Myrth wants his war." When Almathia finshed, tears were streaming down her face and her voice  
had groan hoarse from saddness. I couldn't think, I couldn't say a word. None of us could. All we could do was look at Helga.  
When I saw her, I notcied she was crying, too. Normaly, this would have made me worried, and even a little scared, but  
right now, all that I could understand was the barage of questions swimming through my head:  
How did she bulid this world?  
I'm a Prince?  
What is a Soul-Comabat?  
Who is Mryth?  
Why did Helga go to such great lengths to protect me?  
I stopped there, that question be the one that interested me most. Why would Helga protect me so fiercly? She didn't even like  
me! Or did she? I've seen another side of Helga a few time before. A kind, caring, sweet side that made me smile to think about.  
I've always hoped that Helga wasn't the bully she made herself out to be. So was I right? Is there another side to my tormenter?  
A good side? A side that will erase her own memory to make sure I'm safe? There must be, I'm sure of it.  
Suddenly, the lights went out, the sky turned blacker then night and the sun seemed to drip blood. The earth shook and we all got out  
of our desks, running to Amalthia, screaming. I watched as Helga gropped for her hand and tugged on it to get her attention,  
"Amalthia!" she screamed as the blackboard began to split from the force of the earthquake, "What's Happening?!"  
Amalthia looked out the window and into the sky. She began to back away to the doorway, and motioned us all to follow,  
"He's found us." she whispered, "He's Here."  
  
~End of Chapter Two~  
DUM DUM DUUUUUMMMMM!!!!! Hehehe... I hope this is getting good! This is kind short, isn't it? Don't worry, the  
next chapter will be longer, but I just needed a part to tell the whole before story so I wouldn't have to be explaining thing's  
every five seconds (which I probably will anyways but Oh well!) Don't Forget to R&R to tell me if it's too confusing,  
too stupid, too Whatever! Wishin' u,  
Luv  
Life  
Luck  
n' Lafta  
~*~C.D~*~ 


	3. Breaking the Dream

  
Wow...when you gotta write, you gotta write, I think I may do a couple more chapter's of this story today. Sorry if  
the last chapter was kind of confusing, I personally blame it on too much Double-Chocolate-Fudge-Crackle ice cream!  
(mmmm....Double-Chocolate-Fudge-Crackle...:::Drools:::) Okay, enough with my mindless babbling already and  
let's get to what you're all really here for.  
Disclaimer- Me? Hey Arnold? No connection.  
  
~*~Hidden World~*~  
Chapter Three- Breaking the Dream  
  
"Who's here?! Who's 'he'?!?" Shrieked Princess Rhonda, but I payed her no mind, there was no time to.   
"Come, we must leave, quickly!" I called out to all of them, and, with My Lady's hand still in mine, begin running down the halls.  
There is a smell in the air now, it is the smell the Volzung's take with them where ever they go. It is the smell of death. It burns  
in my nosetrils but I resolutly order myself not to throw up. The young Prince's and Princess' followed me out the door and away   
from the school until we at last reach the park, the first creation of this world My Lady made up. The air was cold and sighed  
in my ears like the song of a tortured spirit. I look back to see if everyone has caught up with me. They have. I look down at  
my Princess, she is gasping for air and then choking out what she breaths in. She can smell the stench, too. I stop by the  
largest tree and wait for the rest to crowd around My Lady and I. I notice that buildings have begun collapse in to eachother and  
that the streets and the sidwalks and slowly fading away from site. Prince Arnold looks at me, hair whipping in the harsh wind,  
"What's happing to the building's?! Is Mryth doing this?!" He shout against the howling gusts of wind. I shook my head,  
"The sky and wind are Mryth's doing, but My Lady is causing most of the destruction." I said. Helga looked at me with horror,  
"WHAT?!?" she hollored,  
"You beilieve me, My Lady, and therefore you doubt this dream-world's exsistance. Since you created this world, now that  
you no longer see it as real, you're destroying it!"  
"Can't I stop it?!?" she asked, pleadingly, I shook my head again,  
"You can't pretend to have faith in somthing you know doesn't exsist!" I shouted, "Our only hope is to break the Dream!"  
"THEN DO IT!" she yelled,  
"You must break it! It's your Dream!"   
"Uh....guys? Guys? GUYS!?!?!" Prince Sidian (known as Sid) bellowed at our group, pointing to a wild twister only a few yards  
away from us. I shuddered, because even though the thing was about to swallow us up, I couldn't feel the change in the wind.  
I knew what it was.  
Swiftly, the twister died, and was replaced with the echo of evil laughter. The sound grew louder and louder until he arrived a few  
feet away from us in a cloud of black mist, with a pool of blood at his feet.  
Myrth.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
He was dressed in a cloak that was as black as the mist that swirled around him, sharp, iron spikes protruded from his boots,  
his belt and his collar. His sleeves were fashioned out of what looked like rose thorns, he wore a crown on his dull black hair that  
looked like in was made of bones, and his cheekbones were sharp enough to cut meat on. He was as pale as plaster.  
"What are you doing, Faerie girl?" he asked Amalthia, voice dripping with hate and mocking,  
"Get away, Myrth! You can do nothing to me in Helga's Dream!" Amalthia shouted, hiding Helga behind her back. My eye's   
widened. This was Myrth! This was the one I wanted to FIGHT!?!  
"Oh, I agree completely, I can do nothing to you in the young Princess's dream." he grinned with sick satisfaction. Then, without  
even moving, Helga was there, standing right before Myrth. I felt the fear churn inside of me, did she do that, or did Myrth?  
The demon grabbed Helga by the chin and licked his lips hungrily,  
"You are powerful, Princess, very powerful. I will take great pleasure in lapping up every last drop of your Magick."  
Helga narrowed her eyes at him and pulled away, "You just try it, Bucko! No one messes with Helga, Princess of the Faeries!"  
Boy, she sure had gotten used to her status quickly! Then, before I know what's going on, I feel like I'm falling, and the next  
second I'm beside Helga, facing Myrth. So it WAS him who was doing that. I looked up at him, my heart sunk to my stomach,  
"And you, my competition." he said to me, evil grin still on his face, "You will die, your princess will protect you no longer."  
I felt myself shivering in the shadow of this immense man. I was afraid, but I also felt a slight twing of anger,  
"Sh-She's not 'MY' princess. She's not mine, I'm not her's." I blurted out, sounding meek and small. Ever since this started,  
I've been refered to as Helga's Prince Arnold...and now she was being called My Princess Helga. Why did these people think   
we belonged to eachother? Myrth looked down on me and growled with a cold, empty laugh. I felt every ouce of bravery that I  
had accumulated in nine years of living drain from my body, leaving me weak and trembling.   
"I'LL CALL YOU WHAT I WISH, BOY!" He roared, forcing me and Helga to take a step back. Almost instantly, Helga  
grabbed my hand and held it tight, and I did the same. But there was something different, something I had never felt before, and  
I could feel it pulsing from her, and into me. It feels like it's pushing my body inside. It's so strong, I can hardly breath.  
"NO YOU WON'T!!!" she yelled back at him, throwing both of us completely by surprise. Mryth regained composure long  
before I did and smirked manaicly, but Helga only continued,  
"ARNOLD WILL NOT DIE, I WON'T LET HIM!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, then, abruptly, stopped. She looked at  
his oddly, and, to my complete shock, Myrth looked...almost edgy,  
"You're not really here..." she whispered, awestruck, everything seemed to fall silent, Myrth snarled,  
"OF COURSE I AM, YOU IDIOT!" I looked at Helga helplessly, to find that she was perfactly calm. Usually, she'd be fuming.  
"No, no..." she insisted, "you're not, none of us our. This is my dream, none of this is real, that's why you can't do anything to  
Amalthia, that's why you can't hurt any of us...THIS IS MY DREAM!" the power that pulsed through our hands grew faster and  
stronger. Bead's of sweat formed on Helga's skin, she panted deeply and seemed to...glow?  
"Helga!" I said fearfully, but I knew she couldn't hear me,  
"I WANT TO GO BACK WHERE THIS STARTED FROM! WHERE WE TRULY ARE! MAGICK, DO AS YOU WILL!  
SEND US BACK HOME!" white-hot flames shot around her, licking her body. She let go of my hand and I breathed deeply,  
the air smelt like roses and rain. She lifted her hands up and her body was encased in a warm, pink glow. Her hair unbound  
itself from the pigtails and she rose up off the groud, higer then Myrth. She threw her head back, hair twisting wildly around her,  
and when she looked back down, her eyes shone with the same pink light. Mryth howled in hatred,  
"I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO HURT YOUR BAND!" he cried seethingly, "BUT I CAN HURT YOU!" he twisted his hand  
and a small, iron dart appeared in it. I could hear Amalthia screaming "NO!" as Mryth rose up and thrust the dart into Helga's  
arm. She yelped out in pain, and the pink light changed to red as her blood trickled down. Then it all went black.  
  
When I came to, the first thing I realized was that I was on a marble floor. It's black with white ribbons through it. I look  
up and see the rest of my friend are all here, and awake, scattered throughout the room. It has an unbelievably high ceiling, walls  
made out of jade, and a huge crastal ball in the centre on a stand that looks like it were carved out of pearl. As I get up, I hear,  
"Dang, what happened?" from Stinky,  
"AHHH! WHERE ARE WE!?!" From Harold  
"What's going on?" from Gerald and other mumbling from the rest.  
"Where's Helga?" I finally veture to say. That's when we all notice Amalthia, crying in the corner, next to an awful-looking Helga.  
We all run over and form a circle around them, I notice the dart's still in her arm, and the skin around it, is turning black.  
"Get it out, get it out, get it out..." Helga sobs quietly, clentching her hands into weak fists. Almathia looked at us,  
"A Faerie dart." she explained, still crying, "If we don't get it out of her soon, she'll die."  
  
~End of Chapter three~  
That's all for now, Kiddies! Want more? You'll just have to be Patient! Hehehe... I'm just kiddin' I'll have more for you soon.  
Oh, I'd by the way, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed me so far!   
Chapter four'll be up soon!  
Wishin' u  
Luv  
Life  
Luck  
n' Lafta'  
~*~C.D.~*~  



	4. Meeting the Parents

  
Whoa...when inspiration hits...it REALLY hits! Ok, here goes another chapter of this far-fetched story of mine!  
This'll be the third chapter I've done today! I didn't even know my finger's could withstand that much typing!  
Okay :::crosses fingers::: let's all pray this is gonna be good...  
Legal thingie- Listen, Buddie, I'm in my early teens! You think I've accumulated enough RESPOSIBLITY  
to own a cartoon? Didn't think so.  
  
~*~Hidden World~*~  
Chapter four-Meeting the Parents  
  
"Get it out, Get it out, Get it out..." I kept on whispering. I'm in pain. Mind-numbing pain. I can't think straight.  
It's cold, so cold. Everything's dark. Where am I? I can feel the world fading. Am I dying? Am I really going  
to die? Please, then, make it come faster. I can't take it anymore. Please....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So what are you waiting for?! Take it out!" I hear myself scream and Amalthia looks at me helplessly,  
"I can't! If I touch it, the same will happen to me! Only mortals and non-Faerie's can touch the dart."  
I look at Helga, who's curled up into a ball and muttering to herself, I know what I have to do. Phoebe  
rushes to her best friend's side, and so do I. I look at her and she nods, propping Helga's head up with her legs,  
"Helga," I say to her, outstreaching the arm where the dart is, "I'm gonna take the dart out, It'll hurt, but not for long."  
"I don't care." she whisper's, barely audible, "Just get it out." In one, swift movement, I pulled out the dart and throw  
it aside. Helga shook violently and moaned, her breathing shallow. Amalthia grabbed her arm and took a look at it,  
and I forced down a wave of nausea. The skin where the dart had been had grown blacker, and it had begun to  
spread. Helga opened her eye's for a brief moment and smiled at me,  
"Thank you, Arnold." she murmured. I smiled back and nodded. Just then, three people burst into the room,  
flinging the large, heavy-looking doors open. I recognized them immediatly as...  
The Pataki's?!?!?!  
Yes, they were the Pataki's, gone through some major makeover. Bob Pataki looked 30 years younger, his  
hair was pitch black and he was fit and trim with facial features that looked like they were sculpted out of rock  
Mirium Pataki's hair has grown down to her knee's, brighter then the Sun, her glasses were gone, her eye's   
were bright and she looked more full of life then I ever thought anyone could. Olga's hair is chopped messily,  
shorter then mine, and her eye's are such a transparent blue that they're almost see-through. They're all dressed  
in Mideval clothing made of some material I can't identify that shimmers and pools around them.  
"Amalthia!" cried Mrs. Pataki, "My Daughter! What's Happened to her?!" Amalthia bowed her head low,  
"Before she took us out of the Dream, Myrth hit her with a Faerie Dart, My Lady Queen. Luckily,  
Prince Arnold has taken it out. However, the wound still requires your assistance."  
"THAT SNIFFLING WORM!!!" Blustered Big Bob, "I'LL HANG HIM BY HIS HIDE FOR THIS!"  
"Father, please, we've more important things to right!" Olga said sharply, pointing to Helga. Amalthia rejoined  
the rest of us, "Back away," she told us, "This will be very powerful." we all did as she said. That Pataki's each  
sat at one end of Helga's body, Amalthia went to them again and took the place by her feet so that she was completely  
surrounded. They lay her arm across her chest, and looked down at her solomly. Bob put his hand over the wound,  
Mirium put her hand over Bob's, Olga's over Mirium's and Amalthia's over Olga's. They began to say something,  
but I'm not sure what it was, it wasn't like any language I'd ever heard, so I'm guessing it's Faerie. A blinding  
light shone through thier hands and around the room. It was beautiful, like refracted light. It swirled around us all,  
played an invisble melody...and...suddenly...I...remember.  
I Remember.  
I remember who I am, Prince Arnold, I remember Princess Helga of the Fay's, I remember my Parents, the King  
and Queen, I remember my Royal best friend, Gerald. Every event before Helga dreamed her world. I know it all.  
I turn to look at everyone else, and some look at me and nod, struck mute by shock. They all remember. I look  
back at Helga, the light has died down, and the melody is gone. Helga is sitting up, taking deep, purifying breaths  
of the air around her.  
I glance at her arm, and, sure enough, there wasn't even a scar.   
She got up, and other people enter the room. Rhonda's Parent's, Phoebe's Parent's, Nadine's Parent's....  
I suddenly found myself looking and the two kind looking people that I've thought I've been searching for my whole  
life, I catch there eye, and they smile, running over to me. When they both reach me, they pull me into a huge hug.  
I sigh happily, complete for the first time, and let a tear slide down my face,  
"Mom...Dad."  
  
~End of Chapter Four~  
Awwww....that was a sweet way to cut off a chapter. Okay, I think I'm gonna pack it in for the night, so I  
hope you're enjoying my story so far! Keep on reviewing! I haven't gotten a Flame yet! (At least...I don't think  
I Have...I Haven't checked in a while...) 'Till next time...Wishin' u  
Luv  
Life  
Luck  
n' Lafta  
~*~C.D.~*~  
  



End file.
